


Sleep

by evenstarz



Series: Dark Stars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: theo needs sleep.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Series: Dark Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sleep

It happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Theodore was distracted— focusing on the imprisonment of his father and complete loss of family he was now facing. Umbridge demanded he tell her why he refused to pay attention; and of course, he didn’t tell her, thus causing a painful slap to ring over his face. 

It’s been hours now. He lays in bed, dressed only in pajamas, and clutching the small stuffed owl his mother had gifted him before his mother. Tears still stream down his pale cheeks. The hurt he’s experiencing is obvious.

Blaise Zabini, as per norm, notices. Every other boy in the dorm is fast asleep. But the sniffles from the bed beside him keep him from slipping out of consciousness. He makes the decision quickly. 

He’s gentle as he climbs into the bed beside Theo. His hands are brought up to the head of dark blonde hair only to stroke it soothingly, and his lips are soon pressed against his shoulder, pressing gentle kisses into it. 

“You’re okay,” he whispers, “I’m here now, you’re going to be okay.” 

Theo doesn’t reply: he only curls up against Blaise, the tears now silencing. 

Blaise holds him until he falls asleep, and he doesn’t dare move until the following morning.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok darwin gray as theo and reece king as blaise as per norm


End file.
